1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a portable communication apparatus and a method for enabling communication by sensing thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a dual-mode dual-standby (DMDS) portable communication apparatus and a method for enabling communication by sensing thereof.
2. Related Art
With the development of technology, portable communication apparatuses have become indispensable electronic apparatuses. Recently, the dual-mode dual-standby (DMDS) portable communication apparatus allowing a user to log in two different communication systems, such as Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) and Personal Handy-phone System (PHS), or the same communication system with different frequency bands, such as GSM 900 and GSM 1800, using two SIMs (subscriber identity models) is presented to the public. Thus, the user can answer two calls coming from two sources momentarily.
The conventional DMDS portable communication apparatus can answer two calls with two communication systems by manual control. When the two communication systems simultaneously receive the calls, the user has to enter a functional menu to select to answer which call of the communication system. If another call has to be answered when the one call is being answered, the user has to enter the functional menu to make the other selection. According to this manner, the user has to operate the apparatus in a complicated manner, and the operation cannot be made in a rapid manner and a human-oriented manner.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a DMDS portable communication apparatus and a method for enabling communication by sensing thereof, wherein a user can use the DMDS portable communication apparatus to selectively answer calls and switching between the calls without any button.